My emergency contact
by ChicagoPDfr
Summary: Jay reçoit un appel provenant d'un hôpital à New York, lui demandant de venir immédiatement, car il est le contact d'urgence de la personne blessée.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Il part tout de suite après l'appel en direction de l'aéroport en prévenant ses collègues de dire à Voight qu'il est parti pour une urgence et qu'il l'appellera plus tard pour lui expliquer le problème. Une fois arriver à l'hôpital après 2H10 de vol, il se présente comme le contact d'urgence de la personne en question. L'infirmière lui explique qu'elle s'est fait tirer dessus au niveau de la clavicule, mais qu'il y a une autre chose que viendra lui annoncer le médecin. Elle explique qu'il peut trouver cette personne dans la chambre 310, mais que pour l'instant elle n'est pas encore réveillée de son intervention chirurgicale.

Après que l'infirmière lui a expliqué le chemin, Jay se retrouve devant la porte hésitant sentant un sentiment d'angoisse monter en lui. Il ouvre finalement la porte et y trouve un médecin entrain de prendre les constantes de la personne qui se trouvait allongée sur le lit paisiblement.

Il décida de rentrer dans la chambre afin d'en savoir plus sur l'état de son contact d'urgence auprès du médecin de garde.

Bonsoir, je suis le contact d'urgence de cette femme - dit Jay en s'approchant du lit.

Bonsoir, je vous attendais - dit le médecin

Je pense qu'une infirmière vous a déjà dit qu'on lui avait tiré au niveau de clavicule, cependant son sergent nous a expliqué que ma patiente venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte.

Sous ces informations, Jay se laisse tomber sur la chaise qui se trouvait le plus proche du lit tout en attrapant la main de la personne.

Vous êtes proche d'elle ? Sinon il va falloir appeler le père de cet enfant, car il peut y avoir des risques puisque pour l'instant elle ne s'est pas encore réveillé, mais d'après la dernière échographie qu'a fait le médecin de garde tout va bien, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de rien - demanda le médecin intéressé

Oui, il s'agit de mon ancienne partenaire de travail, mais surtout mon ancienne compagne - répondit Jay tout en regardant Erin dormir sans pour autant lui lâcher la main.

Je repasse plus tard, si elle vient à se réveille avant mon retour, appuyer sur ce bouton Monsieur … - dit le médecin en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas le nom de la personne devant lui

Jay Halstead, il n'y a pas de soucis - tout en lui tendant la main

Le jeune médecin commença à rire puis lui expliquer qu'il a connu deux Halstead au cours de sa carrière - l'un a été mon supérieur pas très aimable et l'autre est mon ami de fac, mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'on a quitter notre internat.

Après quelques bavardages, il lui apprend que les deux Halstead qu'il connait son en réalité son défunt père et son frère qui est devenu médecin à Chicago.

Je suis navré d'apprendre la mort de votre père, je ne l'ai pas su sinon je serais venu à son enterrement puisqu'il m'a appris pas mal de chose, malgré son caractère. Je vous revois tout à l'heure alors.

Jay reste assis sur la chaise tout en tenant la main d'Erin et se mis à lui parler - Erin pourquoi tu es partie sans me dire au revoir ou me rappeler après notre dernier appel ? Tu m'as manqué à un point inimaginable, j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière, mais je pense que Voight a dû te les dire. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé d'avoir quitté cet appartement, mais j'avais peur de te blesser et je n'arrivais plus à te regarder dans les yeux après t'avoir dit qui était Abby. J'ignoré qu'elle n'avait jamais envoyé les papiers du divorce si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu et puis mon PTSD est revenu et j'étais perdu. Je me suis fait aider en allant aux réunions, mais ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles et ne pas te voir tous les jours, c'est ce qui a été le plus dur. Quand je suis allé dans notre appartement et le trouver vide, m'a briser le coeur puis j'ai retrouvé une photo de nous deux après un bust, tu vas rire et me dire que je suis un neuneu, mais je l'ai mise dans mon portefeuille pour t'avoir avec moi tous les jours. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me dire que tu étais enceinte, j'aurai pris le premier avion pour venir te voir et en parler, je parie que tu as paniqué …

Il était tellement concentré à lui parler qu'il n'avait pas entendu une personne entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute en sentant une main sur son épaule et lui dire - Elle l'a appris qu'elle était enceinte il y a une semaine et voulait t'en parler après avoir encaissé la nouvelle Jay …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je sursaute en sentant sur une main se poser sur mon épaule, c'est en me retournant que je découvre le sergent Olivia Benson.

Jay, elle a l'appris, y a une semaine après un malaise et je l'ai accompagné de force à l'hôpital, car elle refusait d'y aller.

Elle est enceinte de combien ? - je me pose la question, car ça fait 4 mois qu'elle est partie de Chicago et en voyant l'absence de ventre, je demande qui est la personne avec qui elle a refait sa vie et qui sera le père de cet enfant.

Elle est enceinte de ... - le sergent Benson n'a pas le temps de finir qu'elle est coupée dans ses paroles

6 mois, Jay de 6 mois, je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit - dit Erin en enlevant son masque à oxygène avec un début de larmes dans les yeux

Chut, Erin repose toi et garde ce masque sur toi, tu en as besoin, on parlera plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas - Jay lui parle tout en lui remettant le masque et l'embrassant sur le front

Erin ferme les yeux au contact ses lèvres sur son front.

Elle a fait un déni de grossesse, bien qu'elle avait ses règles. Elle a appris tout ça y a une semaine donc tu peux comprendre Jay du choc qu'elle a ressenti lors de la nouvelle.

Jay acquiesce face aux propos d'Olivia puis regarde Erin s'endormir.

Je suis là maintenant, je ne vais pas la laisser seule affronter cette nouvelle. Le médecin m'a dit que son sergent l'avait mis au courant sur sa grossesse, donc tu es le sergent d'Erin ?

Oui, elle était partie au FBI comme ils avaient conclu un accord, mais elle ça ne lui correspondait pas du tout puis lors d'un repas à la maison, je lui ai proposée de venir nous rejoindre. Elle était malheureuse au FBI Jay, elle avait perdu énormément de poids, et même Hank m'avait confié que ça l'inquiété. Je vais retourner au bureau appel moi s'il y a un changement !

Le sergent Benson repart, pendant ce temps Jay regarde Erin dormir tout en s'imaginant la suite de leur histoire. Vont-ils pouvoir s'expliquer et être en bon terme pour le bébé ? Va-t-il devoir rester à New York ou Erin viendra à Chicago pour élever leur enfant ? Sera-t-il un bon père malgré l'exemple qu'il a eu ?

— — —

Cela fait 2H qu'Erin est réveillée, mais elle a préféré parler avec Jay de toutes ses inquiétudes et lui assurer qu'il y a aucun doutes qu'il est le père puisqu'elle n'a eu personnes depuis lui.

Une personne rentre en trombe dans la chambre...

Will ! Que fais-tu à New York ? Demande Jay surpris de voir son frère dans la chambre d'Erin tout comme cette dernière

Will répondit embarrassé de voir Erin allongé sur le lit d'hôpital - je suis là pour un séminaire et j'ai croisé un ancien ami de fac qui m'a dit que tu étais dans cet hôpital, car tu étais le contact d'urgence d'une personne blessée. Je me suis imaginé le pire en pensant que tu avais été appelé pour Jen donc j'ai juste demandé la chambre et couru dedans. J'aurai peut-être du demande le nom de la personne désolé, Erin, mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? - lui demande Will en prenant dans ses bras celle qu'il a considéré comme une deuxième sœur depuis qu'elle sortait avec son frère

Ça va Will mise à part que je me suis fait tirer dessus - ce dernier fait alors une grimace.

Cette dernière lance un regard à Jay en attente d'un signe d'autorisation.

J'étais d'ailleurs en train de dire à ton frère que j'espérai que notre enfant ne soit pas comme son oncle - les deux se mettent à rire face au visage surpris de Will puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il prenne son frère dans ses bras puis à nouveau Erin. Ces embrassades prennent fin quand le médecin qui a opéré Erin rentre dans la salle et à la surprise de tout le monde ...

Bonjour Madame Lindsay, je suis le médecin qui vous a opéré, comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en écrivant sur le dossier de cette dernière

Très bien mise à part quelques douleurs, mais rien d'invivable - lui répond Erin en jetant un œil aux deux frères

Vous avez pu parler au père du bébé d'un possible risque ? Demande la jeune médecin

Oui, elle l'a fait - répondit Jay à la place d'Erin

Le médecin releva la tête dès les premiers mots dit par cet homme, car c'était une voix qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre toutes - JAY, WILL, mais qu'est que foutaient là vous ? C'est toi le père du bébé ?

Oui, Erin est mon ancienne partenaire et compagne - lui répond Jay tout simplement à sa sœur en la regardant de haut en bas en remarquant encore une fois la tentative de cacher des traces de lutte avec du maquillage, ce qui le met en colère.

En voyant le visage de Jay, se remplir de colère Erin prend dans sa main celle de Jay pour essayer de le calmer.

Je vois que tu es toujours avec ! Tu n'as pas compris la leçon ... Dit Will en voyant aussi des bleus etc qu'elle porte sur son corps tout en quittant la pièce, déçu avec son frère en laissant Erin avec leur sœur pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Une fois les deux frères sortis, la jeune médecin commence à changer le pansement qui se trouvait sur la clavicule d'Erin afin de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'infection à la suite de la blessure par balle.

Alors vous êtes ma belle-soeur ? Demanda la médecin tout en changeant le pansement

Plus exactement, en réalité j'ai été avec ton frère pendant plus de 4 ans et on était partenaire depuis 6 ans, mais j'ai fait une erreur qui m'a coûté ma place à Chicago et je me suis retrouvé à New York i mois. Avec Jay, ton frère, on s'est quitté un peu avant que je parte à cause d'une bêtise pour laquelle je regrette de ne pas l'avoir aidé plutôt que de le laisser digérer ça seul. - dit Erin tout en regardant les similitudes qu'à Jenny avec ses frères.

Pourquoi tu ne portes pas le nom Halstead, mariée ? - Demanda intriguée Erin

Non, j'ai pris le nom de jeune fille de ma mère qui était Handerson pour pas que mes frères me retrouve et je voulais plus rien n'à voir avec mon père ni avec eux. Ils m'ont fait trop de mal et pas confiance, mais bon maintenant, ils savent où me trouver - Dit Jenny tristement

Erin lui attrape le poignet et lui dit - je ne sais pas concernant Will, mais je peux te parler de Jay et sache qu'il ne m'a rien de demandé si c'est ce que tu te demandes, mais il est toujours inquiet à propos de toi. Il garde une photo de toi dans son portefeuille, dans le tiroir de son bureau. Je lui ai demandé qui était cette fille sur une photo où il est avec Will à la cabine de votre grand-père et il m'a répondu tristement " ma plus grosse erreur et je m'en veux, mais je sais même pas où elle est, comment elle va, si elle est toujours vivante. "

Tu sais ton frère s'en veux de ne pas t'avoir plus protégé et je pense que les appels que tu reçois une fois par mois et ceux plusieurs fois par jour lors de la mort de votre mère ou lors de ton anniversaire, tu sais de qui ils sont ? - Demanda Erin en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Je ne savais pas tout ça, mais il n'aurait pas dû appeler la police, car ça a été pire après et je ne peux plus partir, je suis comme prisonnière dans cette relation de toute façon, il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de partir. Dis Jenny avec les larmes aux yeux et rajoute - oui, je me doutais que les appels, c'était Jay, il n'y a que lui qui pense à mon anniversaire ou la mort de maman et je sais que Will fait la même chose même s'il montre moins ses sentiments contrairement à Jay.

Jenny qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de partir, tu sais si tu as besoin d'un toit, tu peux venir chez moi, si tu as besoin financièrement, on peut t'aider et tu risqueras rien avec un agent de l'unité spéciale de NY - Erin lui proposant une solution en souriant.

Je ne peux pas partir et si je tente ça pourrait être pire - dit-elle avec visage rempli de larmes

D'accord, je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites, mais ils peuvent d'aider Jenny. Ils attendent que ça de t'aider. Je peux t'aider à leur demander si tu veux, j'ai toujours su comment les maîtriser ces deux-là - Dit Erin en rigolant.

Je vais y penser répond Jenny tout en se rapprochant de la porte avant d'ajouter - je vais chercher le matériel pour te faire une échographie voir s'il n'y a aucuns problèmes causés par l'intervention, je reviens.

Je la regarde partir tout en me demandant ce qu'elle peut cacher et ce qui l'a rend si triste. Il faut absolument que j'en parle avec Jay et Will, s'il revient me voir, car on ne peut pas la laisser tomber surtout pas après l'avoir vu. Personne ne mérite de se faire battre pendant des années, mais si elle refuse toutes aides.

Une fois que sa soeur est partie, Jay rentre dans la salle en me disant que Will a dû partir à son séminaire, mais dès qu'il aura un temps libre, il viendra me tenir compagnie avec un cheeseburger. Décidément, ces frères Halstead savent parler à une femme enceinte, car la nourriture de l'hôpital ce n'est juste pas possible.

Elle est partie chercher le matériel pour faire une échographie - me dis Erin puisque ma soeur ne m'a pas adressé la parole en sortant de la salle.

Erin, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle m'adresse la parole, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça et je me dis que je n'ai pas tenu la promesse que j'ai faite à ma mère avant sa mort qui était de prendre soin d'elle - Jay déboussolé face à l'ignorance de sa soeur

Jay, je pense qu'elle a besoin d'accepter le fait que vous soyez tous les deux dans la même ville qu'elle après des années où elle vous a fui, tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'en voulait d'avoir appeler les flics ce soir là et que cela a empirer après. Mais tu l'as vu comme moi, les traces qu'elle a tenté de cacher avec son fond de teint. Je vais vous aider peut être qu'une autre femme va pouvoir la dissuader, car elle ne peut pas rester comme ça Jay. On va la soutenir à trois, peut être qu'elle s'ouvrira à nous et là, on pourra l'aider, mais faut le faire doucement - dis Erin doucement en prenant la main de Jay désespéré

Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu sais même pas à quel point je m'en veux, mais elle est ma petite soeur et je ne pouvais pas la regarder se faire taper, mais je pouvais rien faire d'autre puisque je n'étais pas encore flic et en plus quand je suis rentré, tu le sais, j'étais dans un état pitoyable.

Notre discussion est coupée par l'entrée de la soeur de Jay avec le matériel pour faire une échographie et j'espère que notre enfant est toujours vivant et qu'il y a aucuns soucis causé par l'accident - je sens la main de Jay me faire une pression bien que l'on a été éloigné pendant 4 mois, rien n'a changé, il sait toujours lire en moi et savoir quand je suis préoccupé ou quand ça ne va pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Jenny commence à allumer le matériel nécessaire à l'échographie, je n'aurai jamais imaginé voir ma petite soeur faire l'échographie révélant mon enfant. Je suis tellement fière de la femme qu'elle est devenue même si elle ne m'adresse pas encore la parole, je vais tout faire pour l'aider, car je vois tout de même qu'elle essaye de cacher la tristesse qui est en elle.

Je vais appliquer le gel cela risque d'être un peu froid désolé Erin - Dit Jenny

Whao quand ton sergent à dis que tu étais enceinte, je m'attendais pas à découvrir que tu étais à un peu plus de la moitié de ta grossesse !

Moi non plus, je l'ai apprise il y a quasiment une semaine. Par pitié dit moi qu'il n'y a pas de problème ? - Demande alors Erin inquiétée

Non, il n'y a aucun problème - nous dit Jenny tout en fond sonore les battements de coeur de notre bébé. Je me tourne alors vers Jay pour le découvrir les yeux brillants fixant l'écran de l'échographie.

Vous voulez savoir le sexe du bébé puisque tu es d'après les mesures à 6 mois de grossesse ?

Je regarde alors Jay afin de prendre une décision tous les deux puisqu'il s'agit plus de moi, mais de nous.

Erin, c'est comme tu le souhaites, si tu veux avoir la surprise alors on aura la surprise.

Je souhaite savoir pour rendre cette grossesse plus réelle, car j'ai dû mal à réaliser que nous allons avoir un enfant.

D'accord pas de soucis, alors Jen dit nous quel est le sexe de ce petit être s'il te plaît. - Demande Jay à sa soeur, la première fois qu'il adresse réellement à sa soeur depuis son arrivée dans la chambre.

Alors, alors, voyons voir ! - dit-elle en gardant un suspense

Jen ! - dit Jay qui n'en peut plus de ce suspense

Oh, ça va ! Je vois que tu es toujours pas patient, moustique - dit elle en rigolant tout en regardant son frère

Oh ne m'appelle pas comme ça - dit Jay en rigolant tout comme Erin

Moustique ? Vraiment ? - Demande en rigolant Erin tout en s'adressant à Jay et à sa soeur

Ma mère l'appelait comme ça quand on était petit, car il était tout maigrichon - lui répond la soeur de Jay

Tu ferais mieux de te taire - dit il en rigolant - Bon aller arrête de nous faire attendre, je veux savoir moi ! - tout en lui faisant les yeux doux dont personne ne résiste

Arrête avec ces yeux-là, tu sais que personnes ne peut résister, bon alors voyons ça, je vais avoir un neveu - dit-elle avec un grand sourire et dans un élan de joie, elle saute dans les bras de son grand frère tellement est heureuse puis sert dans ses bras aussi Erin

Jay choqué de l'habitude de sa soeur, mais apprécie le moment puis l'embrasse sur le front.

—

Après l'échographie, Jenny laisse les deux ensembles pour qu'ils digèrent la nouvelle, mais aussi pour parler de l'avenir, car ils en ont tout de même besoin.

Whao ! On va avoir un petit garçon, je n'en reviens toujours pas d'être enceinte de 6 mois - Dit-elle heureuse

Un petit garçon, je suis heureux, mais à la fois ça me fait peur, car je ne veux pas reproduire avec lui ce qu'à fait mon père avec moi - lui répond Jay franchement

Hey Jay, tu ne seras pas comme ton père, je t'ai déjà vu avec les enfants, tu es génial regarde comment Owen t'adore ou encore Daniel - lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant

Jay ne peut pas lui répondre, car il est coupé dans son élan par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il sort son téléphone et voit qu'il s'agit de son patron et le montre à Erin avant de répondre tout en restant dans la chambre de cette dernière.

Halstead - répond Jay calmement

HALSTEAD ! TU N'AURAIS PAS OUBLIÉ DE ME DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE PAR HASARD ! TU PENSES REVENIR QUAND ET DE ME DIRE LA RAISON POUR LAQUELLE MON DETECTIVE N'ÉTAIT PLUS LÀ QUAND JE SUIS REVENU ? - s'écris Voight au téléphone.

Il eu à peine le temps d'écarter le téléphone de son oreille avant que son patron lui casse un tympan. Même sans mettre le haut parleur Erin avait entendu toute la conversation. Elle fait signe à Jay de lui donner le téléphone avant que ce dernier puisse répondre à son patron et lui dire la raison pour laquelle il est parti précipitamment.

Hank ! - répond Erin à la place de Jay

Erin ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec le téléphone de Jay ? Que fait Jay avec toi ? - Hank la bombarde de questions

Jay est mon contact d'urgence, je l'ai mis quand on était encore ensemble et je ne l'ai pas changé quand j'ai déménagé. - lui répondis calmement Erin

D'accord, mais pourquoi Jay a été appelé, tu vas bien ?

Oui Hank, je vais bien, on m'a juste tiré dessus au niveau de la clavicule - elle lui répond timidement

QUOI ? ET POURQUOI JE NE SUIS PAS AU COURANT QUE MA FILLE S'EST FAITE TIRER DESSUS ?

Calme-toi Hank, Jay a été contacté dès que j'ai été admise à l'hôpital et je lui ai demandé de ne pas te prévenir pour pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien.

J'arrive tout de suite, je prends le premier avion - il lui coupe la parole

Non, reste à Chicago ! Jay est là, je ne suis pas toute seule et puis je pense qu'on a encorne beaucoup de chose à se dire. Si tu peux d'ailleurs lui laisser une semaine de congé afin qu'il puisse m'aider s'il souhaite rester - au même moment Jay acquiesce avec un sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il reste - car je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux avec un seul bras ?

D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Prends soin de toi kid et repasse moi Jay s'il te plait.

Erin passa le téléphone à Jay qui continue la conversation pendant une 10 minutes avec son patron.

Hank a tout simplement dit à Jay de prendre soin d'Erin et que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, qu'il hésite pas à l'appeler.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Will, qui était en pause déjeuné, descend au niveau des urgences de l'hôpital pour demander à l'accueil où il pourrait trouver le docteur Handerson.

Bonjour, je suis le docteur Halstead et j'aimerais savoir si vous pouvez m'indiquer où je pourrais trouver le docteur Jenny Handerson s'il vous plaît ?

Le docteur Handerson est actuellement en pause, mais je peux lui faire passer un message si vous le souhaiter lorsqu'elle sera disponible ! Lui indique l'infirmière en chef à l'accueil.

Non, j'aimerais la voir, c'est assez urgent et il s'agit de ma soeur en réalité s'il vous plaît - tout en faisant son sourire à la Halstead.

Qui me prouve qu'il s'agit vraiment de votre soeur docteur ? À cela, Will décide de montrer une photo d'eux, adolescents par chance Jenny et Will n'avaient pas vraiment changé depuis.

L'infirmière cède et lui indique la salle de pause juste derrière lui et y découvre sa soeur en pleure, il part au pied de course la retrouver tout en disant merci à cette dernière.

Jen' ! - parle alors Will après être rentré dans la salle de pause pour prévenir sa soeur de son arrivée, mais cette dernière éclate en sanglots avant d'essuyer ses larmes comme si rien n'était. Will prend dans ses bras sa soeur tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal puisqu'il avait vu des marques de coups lorsqu'elle était venue voir Erin.

Ma puce parle moi, je t'en supplie ne reste pas dans ton coin toute seule, c'est fini tout ça ! On est là et Jay attend qu'une chose de retrouver sa petite soeur chérie - il lui embrasse la joue avant d'essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur cette dernière.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire de me voir dans cet état-là ? Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas pris de mes nouvelles ? - dit-elle en larmes

Et tu sais très bien que l'on t'a appelé mais encore faut-il que tu daignes nous répondre, tu sais très bien qu'on s'inquiète pour toi et encore plus Jay, vous aviez une relation tellement fusionnel le à deux qui me rendais jaloux de vous voir comme ça, mais on est là et on a pas l'intention de te laisser toute seule maintenant. Allez vient, on va chercher à manger à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et en apporter à Erin et Jay parce que je pense qu'ils doivent être mort de faim.

Elle hoche la tête et suit Will en direction de la cafétéria. Ce dernier envoi un message à Jay savoir ce qu'ils souhaitent manger - _" J'ai trouvé Jen en pleure dans la salle de pause, il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose pour elle, je me sens mal de la laisser comme ça ! C'est notre petite soeur et on l'a promis à maman. On part chercher à manger, vous voulez quelque chose ? " _

_Jay : Oui apporte-moi un sandwich et un café s'il te plaît et Erin désire son cheeseburger. Elle me dit de te dire que si tu ne lui ramènes pas, tu ne seras plus son Halstead préféré :') _

_Will : Pas de soucis, on arrive ! PS : je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir été son Halstead préféré un jour :') _

Bon aller petite soeur, prend toi à manger et un sandwich pour Jay, je vais aller commander un cheeseburger pour Erin. Je dois rester son Halstead préféré ! - dis je en rigolant tout en me dirigeant vers la cafétéria

Tu crois vraiment être son préféré alors qu'elle est enceinte de Jay, Will !

Bien sûr que non, mais je la considère comme ma deuxième soeur et elle a beaucoup aidé Jay surtout quand je n'étais pas là pour le soutenir.

Une fois la nourriture en mains, on remonte dans la chambre d'Erin. Entre temps, je reçois un message m'indiquant que la conférence à laquelle je devais assister a été annulée.

—

Comment vous vous êtes rencontré vous deux ? - demande Jen

Jay était mon partenaire lorsque j'étais dans les renseignements à Chicago et puis on a fini ensemble et puis parfois, on doit aller interroger les victimes à l'hôpital et puis ton frère m'a présenté Will - explique tout simplement Erin à la soeur de Jay et Will

Enfin, ce qu'elle a oublié de te dire Jen, c'est que Jay avait interdiction de toucher à Erin - Dis Will en rigolant

Quoi ? - s'exclama Jen

J'étais en quelque sorte propriété privée de notre patron dans les renseignements qui se trouve être aussi mon père - Répond Erin en roulant ses yeux face à la remarque de Will

Attends ! Le patron de Jay si je comprends bien et aussi ton père Erin ?

Oui, enfin pas biologiquement, mais c'est une longue histoire que je te raconterai plus tard.

D'accord tu aimes le risque Jay ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de plus tard, je te propose de rentrer demain si tout va bien, mais il faut que tu es des soins à domicile pour changer ton pansement. Vu que je doute de la compétence de Jay au niveau médical et puis si tu te sens plus à l'aise avec moi qu'avec Will, je peux venir te les faire.

Oui, pas de soucis Jen comme ça, je pourrai apprendre à plus te connaître, vu que tu vas être tata - répond immédiatement Erin en voyant une opportunité de parler avec Jen et surtout de pouvoir l'aider

Pas de problème et tu te sentiras moins seule avec ces deux mecs. Bon, je dois retourner bosser, car il y en a qui ont un métier. - répond Jen en se relevant prête à partir travailler

Donne-moi ton portable, je vais t'enregistrer mon numéro de téléphone, ça sera plus simple. - Erin enregistrer son numéro uniquement avec son prénom comme ça elle veut éviter les problèmes que pourrai rencontrer Jen, si son petit ami voit le nom de l'un de ses frères.


End file.
